


The Last Protector

by LexieDanvers



Category: Supergirl
Genre: I don’t know if I am going to continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieDanvers/pseuds/LexieDanvers
Summary: What If Alex had be sent to to protect Kara from the beginning but did not stay with the Danvers





	1. The Beginning

 

 

Once upon a time in a Planet far far away where a family live happy and in harmony that family is the El family one of The Great Houses but someday all change , they have discover that the world was in danger because the core of the planet was unstable and all the Great Houses have tried everything to make the core is stable again but they have faded with that mission, so the El’s saved the youngest children of they family and to Protect they’s kids Alura Zor-El the head of the ministry have chose the most promise Guardian the project 'A13X' , a special angel that has grown up in Krypton after it was given like gift of peace from the gods of earth having a part of all theirs.

 

The pode that have the older El , Kara Zor-El , had acident be trapped in the quantum zone for 24 years after Kal-El have landed on earth buts 5 years after A13X’s pode have fallen . 'Alex' pode have broke and she had be throwed up in the middle of the air and thinking about her training had open the wings no one had saw that cena ,for the humans she looks like have 15 years and Alex know that she need a adult human help .

 

* * *

 

 

2017 Supergirl City DEO hall

 

Alexandra Grey is readable in her distinctive trapped in the waist using her full black uniform old war boots , white lab coat and a ridiculous black thick frame glasses a Tip that she have settled for the El , or the rest of the El’s , Alex is always watching bus just get away the shadows if it is extremely necessary and in all her life Alex have just done this 3 time , 2 in Kara and 1 in Clark , the first time Kara was 17 years old and Alex was 18 old , Kara had been tracked For CADMUS and they send 15 full armor agents to pick Kara and when they circled her Alex opened her wings pick White hood and literally fell from the sky with a bow shutting arrows like angle a describe for the human and before the Kryptonia can say anything Alex has gone .

 

 

 

Anyway now Alex was 28 years and have a MD traumatology and PhD in bioengineered - Agent Grey we have a mission to you - a serious voice and strong speech, Alex would recognize from any place and she look to her labs door and see Hank Hansh - I've been talking to the doctors at the base and we think that you have to have light work - when he sees Alex mouth open to protest - we have a case of threat against Cat Grant your mission is be in her side for 2 weeks and protect cat and her assistant Kara Danvers , and i will not get no , Do you need a vacation for your body that is regimented - Hank say and get out my work station in the cortex ‘ I am so , so screw ‘ I think letting my head fall on the table. 

Kara POV 

 

-Kiera! - Cat Grant yell form her table and I run in human speed and see her sitting in the chair reading some paper that have the FBI logo in ‘ why have FBI logo in the paper ? ‘ I thought - yes Miss Grant? - I say A little shy looking to the floor putting my glasses up Cat put the paper down to see me - close the doors - she say seriously and what a I had do it before back to my position - Kara now I am going to Tell you Something that can’t get out this office - I nodded with her - yesterday I was threatening but not just me but You too , i Personally had chat with a friend in the FBI and he had give me her - cat pick the paper and give me - her name is Alexandra Robbins and she will sleep in your house mine is completely safe and I don’t know if your is, Lucy Lane will be with me , the two agents are coming in here any moment- she say looking to me and when she saw that I was going to protests - Kara this is for not just my safety but your to so prepare yourself too have somebody following you around like a lost dog - Cat look to the paper - I can say a beautiful lost dog ,- 

 

\- Miss Grant! - Kara say and think ‘why this day doesn’t end'.

 


	2. Did I had seen you before

 

 

  **Alex POV**

 

Some time all a wish is not be a agent , and today is one of this day . I am in Catco , IN CATCO , father what I did against you to deserve that because really , are you trying to do something or you are just kidding with me.

 

I , Alex Grey, A13X , is Right now in the CatCo elevator going up to see Kara fucking Danvers AND sleep IN her home , the elevator doors open and I was exiting when I fall and mine bag fall in the ground and my glasses too I picked mine glasses when I was going to pick my bag a hand show up and picked it first - are you ok ? Some of the mens in here can be idiots - when I get up and see WHO was hanging with my bag I almost fall again - thank, I think you Kara Danvers , Right ? - I say to her in the most shyest someone can be ‘ focus A13X, Alex focus ‘ I was thinking waiting for her answer - y yes it’s me , and you are agent Alex Robbins - I nodded and smiled to her, Kara brush - so let’s go to my home - Kara say and start rumbling and then I pick mine hands in her shoulder they’re keeping we away for each other - it’s ok let’s go before Night come - I say thinking about how can she be so cute in person 

 

**Kara POV**

 

\- I am sorry but you will have to sleep on the couch I doesn’t have a guess room - I say opening the door of my house and letting the god damt agent pick her tings next my door - not need worried Kara , at less a have a couch , and Kara ? - I turn to her who was Showing her FBI baggage that changed to a DEO bagged 

 

**Alex POV**

 

\- did you believe in angels ? - Kara Question turning to me and I really don’t see that coming - yes - it was all a have responder her and not even able to see her face .

 

\- I believe and that is what make me be Supergirl- in my head i was kicking myself ‘ whatever this conversation is going I don’t think it will be good ‘ - when a was 17 a agency called CADMUS was against all of types of aliens and they founded me and send 15 agents against me they was going to trapped me and kill me buts before theys couldn’t do anything with me she show up , she just show up form no where with a bow that was the first time she had show up but that happen other time to - Kara say like she had that away in her mind just waiting to be remembered again and then the doorbell sond , I looked to her and Kara was confused I ticket that she hadn’t called someone to come in here I pick my gun and walk it slowly to the door that broke opening to a group of people in tactics army .

 

\- Supergirl you are coming with us - a men picked me and placed a gun in my head ‘ humans ‘ and not think in the consequences I pick his Hand and twisted making he fall after that seen up being Face to face with two idiots that try it peeked mines arms and jumping broken one of his’s arms in the proses making the idiot number 1 fall buts before that I jump to the other and handcuffed him trolling through the ground at same time .

 

\- can you call 911 ? - I asked Kara who was in fact in shock and nodded with the head and than a sond fuller the room BANG I just turned to see where for BANG BANG I pick the gun of his hand and is smashed - what are you ? - he asked confused and I smile to him and showed mine wings - what you think I am ? - after that he fate it has almost comically and than I hide my wings in the moment Kara entered again - i I heard guns shots - she say almost running to me looking for Any injurie 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the night had gone normal, but the next day is now and now all I want I back to bed .

 

Anyway here I am again buts with Kara by my said it was all to stranger so like away I start - so what they think I am for you ? - she looked confused by my question .

 

\- the new Miss Grant assistant , how you ... - 

 

\- know, peoples doesn’t need to know your life - she looks a little ... relax ? - monster shouldn’t be showed - I say quite and quickly getting out the elevator and going to the info balcony - hi , can you help me , I need to know where I can find Miss Danvers ? - I said to the attending with my British ascendance and a simple ,small smile the man looked up to me and he started looking to me like I was a alive dream .

 

\- Alex , I was waiting for meet you come I will show you all the place - Kara said adjusting her fake glasses and a friendly smile .

 

\- thanks no needs the torr ... - and before l even had a chance to end a men who show up form no where and mirou in Kara his gun shine green ‘ Kryptonite... no , seriously universe NOW ‘ and I Does the only thing I had made all my life protect the El family. 

 

I jumped, yes I jumped throwing Kara on the ground and taking momentum in the reception bench, but before I could fall on him, he fired again, but this time there were two BANGS for me and this time the bullet had gone to my leg and another one for my arm "Well, unless it was not my chest, again" but the two bullets did not do me anything with the bullet-proof clothing that I was underneath 'I have to protect Kara Zor El' when I fell on him the gun was thrown away I took from the secret pocket of my boot a pair of handcuffs and holding him.

 

-Alex - I listened Kara said [baixo] and I looked up worry about her and saw Kara stomach blooding - No! - I screamed and feel the time stop around me, my thoughts was a million per hour my clothes were on the floor as if my body had emitted a vibration that ripped her apart and left me only in my gold and red blue protective clothing with the symbol of El's house in the middle of my chest.

 

I put the mask and pick her up ‘the El Fort in the Arctic has everything for the operation’ i open my wings and run she was unconscious and I did everything I thought I did the operation with the help of Kelex and stayed in the fort .

 

 

* * *

 

 

- _Kelex again we need to improve your fight ability-_ I said in Kryptonian pick Kelex from the floor I was with my mask on and now in full uniform and wings, then something caught my attention and it was the sound of Kara's voice coming out of the regeneration room - there's someone here?- she say and Kelex run to the room I click in the button on my mask that distorts my voice.

\- Yes lady Kara the Protector is here- I felt getting more and more anxious for what Kara was going to say next.

-Who?- I took a deep breath and entered the room - Lady Kara and it's great to be able to finally get out of the shadows - I speak seeing her face change completely for excitement and curiosity.

 

\- You are real and, your wings is more Beautiful that I remember- I blush with her comment and I pulled the hair back from my ear and looked at her awkwardly -Thanks-I spoke almost like a whisper.

 

\- Can you tell me your name?- I grinned nervously and took off my mask very slowly and stood looking down in fear of what I would see -Is A13X I am a project from krypton before he explodes they send me to serve and protect you with you mark - kara's eyes widen and looked up and down to me - my, my mark -that was all I understood she still kept closing and opening her mouth trying to put her thoughts into words and I just agreed.

 

\- yes, your name Kara Zor-El and the El’s mark - and I can see the small possessive part of her in the blue star girl eyes - can I see?- she asked and I chorus "just remember where I'm already embarrassed" she sees my reaction - can you just point?- I turned my back to her and pointed to the left side of my ass that was covered by the red robe that came along with Kara.

 

‘This will going to be a very long tock, but as long Kara wants I do’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys let me know if there is a mistake or want me to continue.
> 
> from your series traveler, LexieDanvers


End file.
